


You are Invited!

by Girl_in_blue_fic



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_in_blue_fic/pseuds/Girl_in_blue_fic
Summary: To celebrate Broppy Day this year, @girl.in.blue.fic and @thebroppytrain are inviting you to... A BROPPY WEDDING! So, walk in and make yourself comfortable, because you're about to watch the event of the year.
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Best Broppy, Top Shelf Broppy





	You are Invited!

Branch checked his teeth for the third time in less than thirty minutes. He changed the light bugs inside the bunker and everything seemed brighter. He had to make sure he had the perfect smile for the pictures he was going to have taken.

He tied the leaf bow on his hair and couldn't help but feel odd about it. He had never worn something like that before and he didn't know if it was done properly. Another stolen glance at the frame on his nightstand, while he bent down to put on his dark black pants: the two trolls frozen in an adoringly smile now were completely exposed so everybody could see. He had removed the 'nothing important' leaf since they confessed. Because it was important. It was - surely - the most important thing in his life.

Love just messes with the head. It burns like an invisible fire. It's the subject of songs and uncountable poetries, love that is eternal and rips souls apart while gloriously unifying them into perfect match. It's supposed to be a grown up thing, but it's the kind of affection that seems to rebuild and gift what was missing since childhood.

Love was so inspiring... and yet, he didn't finish the poem he wanted to recite for her. Somehow he couldn't write down the immensity of his feelings. He had spent months trying to compose it, but nothing seemed to live up to the vastness of their particular universe. _With a heart swimming in joy, I stand before you today_ were the two lines he got out, but couldn't find the proper matching words.

Like a flower, love seemed to bloom from inside him, sprouting out green leaves that once curled up in thorns to protect his delicate feelings - his well hidden vulnerability that remained still like iron for so many isolation years. He smiled at himself and stood up, putting on an undershirt. That was Poppy... she was like a fire that melted his rustiness, patiently molding his form with burning feelings, turning his hardness into a more malleable material. Then when he was burning hot, completely formless, she'd shower him with cold water, steaming him up with the certainty that he was the one for her. She made him shine like a new flawless blade.

It seemed like he had been blessed... even more than any other troll he knew. The others could be in love, but they would never feel connected like he felt towards his sweetheart. He just couldn't explain it. Maybe it was why he couldn't write that poem... he couldn't explain how he felt. Everything else looked expendable... the only real thing was: he and she.

He finished tying his outfit and, once more, he checked his teeth. Branch stared at himself in the mirror one last time. He really wanted to be a stronger person when it came to his feelings, but darn it. There he was fighting back tears again. He was not going to cry.

Standing on the platform, he pulled up the lever. The elevator ascended and the tiny calendar note he had stuck on the handrail flipped with the soft breeze. He double checked the date. It wasn't Prank Day. It was actually happening. A knot tightened in his stomach when the trapdoor opened, blinding his eyes with a new glorious light.

***

The red and orange sky perfectly pointed the time it was set for everything to happen. Biggie stood in a tux, adjusting Mr. Dinkles hat. The lanterns turned on, making the trolls look up to the trees from where they were hanging. Everybody was already sitting down, holding their excited breaths in anticipation.

The aisle was covered with arches of colorful flowers. Satin and Chenille personally picked the perfect palette to harmonize from the ground to the flying bugs, so nothing would stand out more than the bride. The stage was beautifully arranged with flowers and leaves. The vines were pulled together in a heart shape with ribbons and so many details that the groom felt a little dizzy. 

A natural light beam shone brightly from between the trees on the perfect spot where he was going to stand with his bride. 

Branch rubbed his hands together nervously. He walked from one side to the other, looking at the end of the isle where the groomsman should have already arrived with the rings. Hickory - with his hair neatly combed - placed a hand on his shoulder and winked at him, as if the small gesture could calm his madly racing heart.

Uh... maybe he should have trusted Prince D with the task, but Cooper insisted that his brother had to help him with the post-ceremonial celebration. Whatever that meant. Branch didn't press the subject, he was a nervous wreck to focus on anything else other than the crowd, the missing rings and how long his bride was taking to walk in.

It was too quiet and, for the first time in his life he realized he didn't enjoy the silence. A fly could be heard... or maybe it was a beetle... Branch looked up seeing a black and yellow bug with spikes flapping its wings so energetically it detached a few flowers that were decorating the arches.

"What's up, dude!" Barb's voice sounded cheerful as ever which irritated Branch. "I'm sorry it took longer than I thought." She cackled, not minding if they were in the spotlight. "Getting these things engraved by volcano fire was a great idea, but that takes fore-EVER;" She changed the tone, bumping his arm and giving him the box with the pair of jewels.

Just to make sure that there would be no surprises, Branch opened the box while Barb went to animatedly chat with Hickory. The rings were perfectly safe. Poppy's was the most adorable thing he had ever seen: tiny pink diamonds formed a double halo around a bigger, round diamond. And his, well, it was a simpler band that suited his style. He could look at them forever. Oh man... he would, after all in the next moments it would be around their fingers, sealing their love for eternity.

_"_ _Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow"_

Branch's eyes widened and everyone turned around, looking at the end of the aisle where a few Classical Trolls played the violin, flying inside to introduce the most beautiful bride the kingdom had seen in the past decades. A white silhouette was everything the groom could see in the distance, but that alone was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

_"_ _One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

Okay... maybe he wasn't supposed to be the one to break down crying; it was the bride who was supposed to surprise everyone with happy tears, but darn it, he couldn't help it. His mind immediately went to his childhood, reviving the memories of his grandma and he could only imagine how proud she'd be to see him getting married to the most adorable troll in the world.

_"_ _Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything, take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this"_

One more step and her bright pink skin could finally be seen. The hairband was made of colorful flowers... the way her locks were tied up, the light dress fabric... The white lacy sleeves gave the dress the most delicate transparency… Her veil was so light, so soft and the golden petals on her skirt were just too much for him to take. She was like an angel. His knees felt like they weren't made of bones anymore, but something gelatinous. He was not going to fall down - he repeated on his mind.

_"_ _One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_ "

Her aquamarine bouquet matched his skin tone and he couldn't help but throwback several years when their colors shone together for the first time. Inside that fateful pot when they thought they were done for. He would never have guessed how deeply enamored with that infuriating girl he would be. She - who would rely only on her easy-going and indolent ways, nonetheless while he was all crazy prepared. 

_"_ _And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer"_

Their love felt natural, blooming when they both were too busy to notice. Their feelings seemed to appear like a rainbow. It just happened. One beautiful day he woke up and it was there, shining brightly on him and blessing the new circle of his life. 

Her delicate feet finally led her to take the final steps to stand next to him. Hair... he couldn't breathe properly. How come he had never noticed how gorgeous she looked in white?

_"_ _One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

How blind he had been! He thought love was miles away, that it was never going to find him, but it looked like it was constantly knocking on his bunker's trapdoor... and for so many years! 

She gave him that shy toothy smile, that same one he often remembered seeing for the first time when they first confessed their feelings. Should he say something? His voice somehow disappeared... he was so nervous!

As if on purpose, she fluttered her long eyelashes almost timidly. He felt his shoulders relaxing a little, seeing that she would do exactly the same every morning when she rolled up towards him, snuggling close, half awake and half asleep. He would wrap his arms around her and pray they had a few minutes left before they had to attend to their affairs. Then he would kiss the top of her head and caress the length of her back until she woke up completely.

" _And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_."

Seeing that his lips were mute and he was shaking so much, she adoringly reached out her hand to take his, to soothe his heart and help him to take a deep breath. The contact with her warm skin always did that. It had a relaxing effect on him. It faded out all curious eyes, it helped him focus on the only person that mattered: his beautiful bride.

Once more he asked himself: When did he get so lucky?

Mr. Dinkles welcomed the couple and opened the ceremony with a 'meep'. Biggie had explained that Mr. Dinkles had a poetically composed speech about two birds that fell in love in a cage and found each other again when they were set free, but Branch didn't listen to any of that. His mind was spinning with the intoxicating perfume of his soon-to-be-wife, standing next to him.

Would she like the ring he had picked for her? Would she like the new room decorations he had specifically chosen after observing her fine taste in portraits? Had he exaggerated his cologne? Did he have a bad breath? Another gentle squeeze in his hand and he felt his shoulders fall in relaxation once more.

"Meep." Mr. Dinkles said one last time and he turned to deeply stare at those big magenta irises. Reaching the rings in his pocket, he opened the box so she could see what would seal their love from that moment on.

"My goodness... Branch..." She whispered so only he could hear her. He loved it when he took her breath away like that. It meant he did a good job. Her eyes glistened and she blinked quickly, trying to keep the tears from sliding down her glittery cheeks.

Doing as Mr. Dinkles instructed, he picked up the ring in his fingers and turned so he could fully face her.

" I take you, Poppy, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." He said in a loud and clear voice. He had never been sure of anything else in his life. Those vows had never sounded so truthful on anyone else's lips. He watched her face when he slid the ring up her finger, where it would stay forever. She seemed to be in a happy high, completely lost in an overwhelming feeling of completeness.

"I take you, Branch, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Her voice was breathy, her lips trembled a little and he offered her the same comforting squeeze in the hand. He hadn’t realized the queen was as nervous as he was.

Anxious eyes blinked at them, he could hear the chairs squeaking as their audience leaned forward, expectantly. With both bands around their fingers, the only thing that was left to do was to seal their love.

They looked for each other for the longest time. He held her hand and felt as her anxiousness turned in a squealing glee, which made her press her lips firmly together making a thin line. The world revolved around them. He didn’t see Barb elbowing Hickory with a knowing smile, he didn’t see Prince D smiling softly at them. His ears muted out Smidge’s sudden emotional gasp and he certainly didn’t listen to Satin and Chenille’s sniffs. 

It was time. He smiled at Poppy and she smiled back. He had rehearsed a gentle kiss before, he had thought about cupping her cheeks, lifting her chin up so he could capture her lips in a sweet peck that would be satisfying and proper in front of so many trolls... but somehow... it didn't feel like a kiss like that would live up to the stupendous amount of joy he was feeling.

"Can I say something?" Poppy timidly asked, quickly glancing at Mr. Dinkles who nodded with a meep. Branch felt lost, like he usually did when things got out of the script. The last thing he expected was for the bride to improvise in her own wedding. 

He nervously gulped, hoping she wouldn't make him dance or sing during the ceremony. Oh hair, she wasn’t changing her mind, was she? His crazily alarmed mind calmed down when she let go of his hands to pick up a piece of paper giving reassuring glances to him. With her voice shaking like he had never heard before, she completely knocked the air out of him with what she said next.

"With a heart swimming in joy

I stand before you today

I promise to love you forever

Even if you're colorful or gray

Somehow I never could imagine

What I'd feel when I first came to you

That my heart would burn with passion

Although I think you already knew

The feeling is so overwhelming

So, excuse me if I can't hold a tear

I feel like screaming and yelling

That from this day on you're my dear

Look at us now, with love so mature

I still feel childish or a little like a teen

But there's a thing I'm completely secure:

I don't stand here as a queen

So, I hope you don't mind,

If I nervously tuck a curl

Because who is here today

Is just a very - very - lucky girl."

A wave of 'awww' was heard in the background. He felt her hand trembling, waiting for an answer, but his whole body was shaking so bad. Maybe it wasn't the time to tell her - not in front of everybody - but somehow she had written down what he wanted to for the previous weeks. How was it even possible?

So, throwing the rehearsal kiss to the air, letting go of his plans and completely living the moment, the once-survivalist troll engulfed the pink girl in a big hug, wrapping his arms completely around her waist and pulling her against his body. He felt her lips turn into a smile under his, immensely satisfied to see him cherishing her like that.

One of his hands slid up to the back of her neck and her eyes closed when he dared to deepen their kiss. His Sun would rise and set on her. Her lips felt so phenomenally good that he felt like he would explode into a million flickering dots of light.

She was his wife.

He was her husband.

"Now, Cooper!" Poppy giggled and Branch looked over his shoulder to see the furry prince lightening up a colorful canister.

"Poppy, fire hazard!" Branch looked alarmed at her, but she naughtily bit her lip with gleaming eyes. "Okay... maybe just one." That answer got him pulled into another searing kiss, making him doubt if the sequence of colorful explosions was real or if it was just in his head.

Branch could already picture the scrapbook of that part of his life closing with the narrator mentioning something about how they lived happily even after. Oh Hair... he just hoped another scrapbook would open up soon so he could show everyone that it wasn't the ending... it was only the beginning.


End file.
